Act 21: The Working Man
Act 21: The Working Man is the twenty-fourth episode of Power Rangers Blade Splash. Synopsis Ryu wakes up in the night after having anothe dream. This also wakes up Nero and he sees the dream as well. Slowly, Nero is begining to invade Ryu's Brain. The next morning, Ryu wakes up to a horrible headache. Cassidy ends to the headache. Kyle begins to notice that Ryu's headaches are becoming more frequent and much larger than the little "Ow, my head hurts." Mae remembers what Brainryu did to Ryu earlier and thinks that Brainryu did it. Kyle decide he will find the Yamiryu and see what is going on. When Kaler returns, he tells Blenie that he has found himself and now is going to set out to fing the Silver Tigerzord, to fight off the rangers's zords. Juza Raizo walks in, and tensions flare. Apparently, Raizo cheated Kaler out of his money once. Kaler tires to warn Blenie that he is a sleeze and a lie. Raizo says he's changed since war times and was called to help. But When he goes to give a handshake, he tries to steal one of Kaler's swords. This causes Kaler to get mad and demand that he go away, but Blenie tells him that ever since Jageuar was killed, they have really lagged behind in finding the Golden Apple. With Raizo around, he can fight the rangers instgead while they look for the apple. Ginsui wakes up with his whole body metamorphing back into the clay it comes from. He says that Nero's promiesd time is running out. He also says he need to find the "Silver Tigerzord" to speed up "the process" King Ginsui, now with the Silver Sword goes to tame the Silver Tigerzord and use it to destroy the Yamiryu, The Residents and The Rangers. Meanwhile, Kyle happens on the Yamiryu dojo but finds Kageryu. They fight and exchange witty lines demeaning each's brain. They have similar swordsmanship, but Kageryu is much more skilled and cunning and outsmarts him. But Kyle reveals he was pretending to die and strikes Kageryu and runs off. He runs into the forest and hides untill it is safe. Mae realizes he's been gone for a long time and the team looks for him. When Kyle runs into the Yamiryu Dojo, he finds Nero talking to Lina about how he can kill Ryu at any point. Kyle hears this and tries to kill Nero with one strike, but KageRyu reveals himself to be a fake and captures Kyle. He brings the monster CopyRyu, a Yamiryu who copies the appearance of people to infiltrate the rangers. He takes Kyle's look and goes to attack the rangers. The team comes up on CopyRyu Kyle, but Mae notices that he's acting strange. She reveals him and they attack CopyRyu Kyle devises a plan to escape. He fools the duengeon guards into leting him go and he escapes, but not before he finds a strange looking artifact on Kageryu's table. When KageRyu realizes Kyle's gone he loses his cool for the first time and swears he'll get his revenge on Kyle. Kyle finds the team, but CopyRyu takes his likeness again. Mae asks the two questions only the real Kyle would know. They find him and he destroys CopyRyu. He grows, but the rangers destroy him again with the Shark Armor Megazord. When they return to the dojo, KageRyu reveals he put a tracking device on Kyle and Yamiryu Soliders are looking for him. They find him and capture him. The team looks everywhere, But Nero sees this and can't pass up the opportunity to torture Ryu and he gives him a headache. Meanwhile, Ginsui finds the Silver Tigerzord fossilized and laughs that he found the ultimate zord. Blenie realizes that she has not seen Lina in a long while, and King Akuma tells her from the beyond that Nero has kidnapped Lina. She asks why he never told her this and he responds that Lina is meaningless to them and reveals what Nero did to her to save her. Tendou then hears that this phenom is happening and begins to cower in fear. What is he afraid of? What will happen to Kyle? Debuts CopyRyu Category:Power Rangers Blade Splash